


A cold replacement

by Anonymous



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desperation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, poor Morse, tied up morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Thursday never received the letter Morse had sent him in the finale of season 7?Would he have died or has Ludo other plans for him?
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	A cold replacement

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after morse and ludo's stand off, just a lil' prompt, I just had to get it out of my system.  
> Feel free to copy my idea or something if you'd like to write a more comprehensive story:)

Morse had thought this through hadn't he? Or thought about all the multiple/different outcomes this situation could have had. But he never expected this turn of events. Somehow in the deepest parts of his mind Morse had counted on his dearest friend to come to his aid, or would've just helped him in some way, but he'd been so very wrong... Maybe Thursday had ripped apart his letter before he even opened it,... Or the letter never arrived... or maybe he had pushed things a bit too far during their last investigation together.  


He had no idea what had gotten into him at those moments, he was so angry all the time, maybe it was his broken heart, he had taken it all out on the ones closest to him.  
Why, why had he been so stupid and immature. Especially at a moment like this, going into this, all on his own. Like a reckless little boy thinking he could just easily take back Violetta Talenti, the love of his life. He was so deadly wrong... 

While her blood still clung to his shirt, Morse thought about her when he had held the woman in his arms, her eyes anxiously finding his, afraid of the one thing that was determined to pass. Afraid, while the spark in her dialated pupils slowly faltered and her last warm breath vanished in the night sky. She died, because she had sacrificed herself for him, she had protected him from Ludo's bullets, but right now she couldn't protect him from his rage. 

For some damned reason, he'd decided to spare Morse and had ordered his men to bring him along, while they left her body to rot on the cold stones of the memorial site. Discarded like a used up ragdoll.  
Small tears burned behind his eyes, he wept soflty on the chair he sat on. The bindings behind him bit in the skin of his wrists. No one would come look for him, he'd screwed it all up at his hometown. He really stood alone this time, at the mercy of Ludo. 

The detective sighed deeply trying to quiet down his hammering heart and began feeling rather numb, maybe it was shock or because he was mourning his lost love, who was taken away from him so cruelly. And... well he really was in a tight spot at the moment. There was no way out of this looking at the heavily guarded villa he found himself in. Morse didn't know Ludo had such a handfull of loyal followers at his side, nor did he know how vast and organized his operation really was. And now he found himself in the middle of it all. 

He eyed the room for a second, just to see if there was the slightest hint of getting out, or just to … idunno looking for a distraction, to get his mind off things.  
His surroundings all matched the expensive taste of his captor, Morse had never liked it, Ludo's taste, a show off to the world how rich he was. The detective suddenly felt a feeling of nauseousness creep over him at the thought of where that money really came from.

They had placed him in a wooden chair in the main room downstairs. A big long table stood in the centre probably made out of the most expensive wood Morse could think of. Suddenly it truly sunk in with whom he really had dealed with. Cornered by two broad shouldered guards, Morse couldn't help but feeling desperation claw over his back. He shuddered and shook his head just to get rid of these thoughts full of despair. Finally he heard a well-known shuffle of wooden heels on marmer, nearing him in a certain way Morse knew wasn't any good. 

'So, thats settled then, gentlemen, can you leave me alone with him for a bit.' Ludo asked his men, while his eyes settled on Morse small form. He said something in Italian to them while they walked out, must be some kind of order, Morse couldn't tell.  
He grabbed a spare chair scrapping it on the floor, Morse twitched at the sharp sound. But tried to keep his cool. 

Ludo sat down before him, very close, too close for his liking, their knees touched, but that was undoubtely all part of his strategy, to intimidate, Morse had none of it. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of the slightest emotion, he was only granted with anger. He glared at him, 'What do you want?' He hissed between his teeth.

'Such fire still, oh my, Morse who would've thought.' Ludo smiled, eyes hard. 'Beautiful and frail looking but harsh and unbroken, almost like a diamond, no?' He brushed a strayed lock from his forehead and put it back in place. Morse turned his head away, the last thing he wanted is Ludo to touch him. 

But then he laid a warm broad hand on his knee and began stroking it with his thumb, trailing up softly to his upper leg. Morse had to suppress the urge to kick him right in the shinbone with his foot. Instead he looked away, feeling shame warming his cheeks. Hopefully Ludo didn't see that, in the dim light of the main area. He didn't liked to be touched, surely not in such an intimate way. 

'You see, Violetta, my dear wife,..late wife,-excuse me.- Was just like that. Sweet but sharp, beautiful but with a hard core.' His fingertips stroked the fabric slowly. Morse tried to do anything to not show his discomfort.  
'She'll be missed, certainly, my men are burying her at that graveyard right now. She was a liar nonetheless. She betrayed me, just like you did, sometime in the past. A foolish thing to say the least.' He said in a light tone, like it had been nothing but a moment, just a fly on a plate. With one sweep of his arm it was gone. Just like that. 

Suddenly he placed both his elbows on his legs and bend over to Morse. While the younger man felt Ludo's chilling breath going over his chin making his skin crawl. He pressed himself fully against the back of the chair, trying to keep some distance between them. 

'But the past is in the past right? I'm a forgivable man by nature without a doubt. Surely you've seen that.' He went on while his hand wandered to places, Morse had'nt given him any consent to. He gave up his strong appearances and tried to move away from his touch, while he squirmed in the harsh wooden chair he was strapped onto, but felt he was truly trapped, between the chair, the wall and Ludo's big intimidating presence cornering him. Dark eyes with a strange hungry gaze preyed on his vulnerable form. 

'What.. What are you emplying at, stop this immediately!' Morse ordered, anxiety clearly heard in his voice. He tried to move his legs, but found he couldn't.  
'Why would I? You can at least show me some gratitude for keeping you alive. You're mine now Morse, mine to do as I please, it's because of your beauty, that you're still here with us.' He explained calmly. Morse stilled immediately in his seat and blanked out for a moment. He couldn't believe what Ludo was saying or even suggesting.

Ludo let it sink in and smiled. While he still saw a flicker of hope burning in the other man's eyes. He couldn't wait to break that stubborness down. He moved away for a bit giving him some space. While he tried to choose his next words very carefully.

'I've heard you've rather made a fool of yourself back at the police station, you think they'll come looking for you? Your colleagues? The friends you scolded at? You think they care where you are, right now?' Ludo burst out laughing. 'Let me tell you this Morse, No one is looking for you and even if, lets say, one wonders where you are, they won't come nonetheless, because they truly have no idea where you are or that you're with me.' He explained with a broad grin, still laughing a bit, while rubbing away a tear with the backside of his hand. 

Morse felt disgusted, he'd rather die than became some kind of entertainment for this bastard of a man. Panic began flooding over him like a capsized boat in an unforgiving sea.  
Suddenly his hand grabbed his neck, Morse flinched at the sudden movement, while his captor pulled him into a strange embrace. He had a strong merciless grip on his neck and could crunch his vulnerable trachea with ease if he wanted. 

'I've always been attracted to pretty things Morse.' Ludo murmered with a damp voice full of arousal, while his other hand grabbed the backside of his hair harsh. Morse groaned at the pain he felt in his skull when Ludo tugged at his copper locks. Forcing him to look up straight in Ludo's piercing eyes. 'Surely you've known that.' Morse just closed his eyes and tried to block him out. Trying not to get the panic cloud his judgment. He was trained to handle situations like this. But never thought his rival was the first one to implicate this on him. 

'You may cry dear, you're totally at my mercy now. Don't worry, I'll treat you well.' And with those words he placed a kiss on his cheek, while his damp lips traveled down his neck leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbone. Morse felt hot and cold at the same time, his eyes began burning out of shame. While the slightest hint of pleasure began building up in his stomach.


End file.
